Inspee
The was a toy given to Tsukushi Makino by Yuki Matsuoka. It is said to "check" emotions and also had some fortunetelling capabilities. On one occasion, Tsukushi used it to prove Yuriko Asai and her friends had ill intentions. She used it often thereafter, usually to calm her nerves. History Inspee became a popular fad at Yuki Matsuoka's school. One day, she noticed Tsukushi Makino was feeling down and used the toy on her. Tsukushi then confided in her what had happened that day. Yuki ended up giving her the toy in cheer her up. A few days later, Tsukushi was asked to a party by Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara whom only wanted to embarrass her. She used the toy to announce the girls' "true feeling," meaning that they were there just to snag a rich man.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers Two days later, Tsukushi showed the Inspee to Kazuya Aoike, her old friend whom had just transferred to Eitoku Academy. Kazuya told her that the toy was also very popular at his old school.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers During summer vacation, Tsukushi accidentally kissed Tsukasa Domyoji. She used the device while trying to sleep that night. Tsukushi told herself a kiss was "no big deal" though the toy's results said she felt otherwise.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers In the fall, the inspee fell out of her pocket while she was talking to Rui at the emergency exit. She showed him how to use it, asking him "When I come here, do I bother you?" He answered no and the toy did not like up, which Tsukushi was happy about. Rui then used it on her. Whatever he asked, caused it to light up brightly.Episode 8: "The Nightmare of the Fall Term!!," Boys Over Flowers Along with her voice recorder and books, Tsukushi left the inspee at the emergency exit by mistake.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers She apparently went back to retrieve her things later. Tsukushi brought the inspee to Shizuka Todo's birthday party. After spotting Tsukasa in the crowd, she used it to calm herself down.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi was trapped in an elevator with Tsukasa, she used the inspee to make conversation with him. Tsukushi asked him "Were you interested in the girls who tried to pick you up?," causing it to light up. Tsukasa then slapped it away, saying "Of course not!"Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi later used it again to calm herself when she found herself in a hotel room. It helped her focus on her last memory of the previous night.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukushi used it before entering the restaurant to see Thomas. Upon seeing its answer, she exclaimed "I'm so nervous!"Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers The morning after photos of her and Thomas were posted at school, Tsukushi used the inspee for advice. She interpreted its answer to mean go to school.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers That night, she turned to it to ask for help on what to do about Tsukasa's feelings for her. It lit up all the way, to which she replied "You don't know?"Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Behind the scenes *The toy is exclusive to the 1996 anime and makes its debut in the first episode of the series. *It is never referred to as "Inspee" in the series, but was sold by Bandai under the name. The retail price for the object was 3600 yen in 1996.Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album *In the Anime Album, the toy is said to have three functions including fortunetelling. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Objects